


You're like a brother to me

by Accioscorp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Hurt Scorpius, I love them so much, I will fight for their rights, James and Scorpius friendship, James standing up to his teammates, Quidditch Scorpius, Scorpius being a trouper, james being the best brother and friend, quidditch james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp
Summary: As James watched Scorpius fall from his broom, he knew he needed to save him. He vowed to protect both Albus and Scorpius and that promise meant on the quidditch pitch too. What type of brother would he be if he let his brother's boyfriend plummet to his death.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & James Sirius Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	You're like a brother to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random oneshot I wrote involving the friendship between Scorpius and James so I hope you enjoy.

“Scorpius come on you have to eat something. You can’t play a match on an empty stomach” Albus said loading some eggs and toast onto Scorpius’ plate.  
Today was the Slytherin vs Gryffindor match and to put it mildly, Scorpius was terrified. He had played against Hufflepuff around three weeks ago and they had won quite comfortably but Gryffindor was going to be a completely different story. Scorpius felt physically sick and he could feel his heart beating through his chest. It would be a miracle if he made it to the quidditch pitch without having a panic attack.

“I don’t want to Al” Scorpius said, shoving the plate away from him. Albus picked up a slice of toast and almost shoved it into Scorpius’ mouth. Scorpius took the toast and gave Albus a death glare before continuing eating it. “You know you’ll be fine Scorp. Nothing’s going to happen and if you play as good as you did against Hufflepuff then you will have no problem catching the snitch” Albus said, grabbing Scorpius’ free hand and rubbing it with his thumb. 

Scorpius just gave a weak smile before replying with “But what if something does happen Al. You seen what happen that Ravenclaw chaser last week. She still hasn’t gotten out of the hospital wing. They can be really dirty players and I’m scared”. Albus got up from the other side of the table and walked around, crouching down in front of Scorpius, placing his hands on his knees to steady himself before saying “Scorpius, nothing is going to happen to you, and do you know why? Because James is the captain. He won’t let any of them hurt you. He may play for Gryffindor, but you know he would do anything to protect you and that carries onto the Quidditch pitch. Okay?”.

Scorpius knew Albus was right. After their adventures last year, James had vowed to protect Albus and Scorpius and always look out for them and that also meant even when they were playing against each other. Scorpius gave Albus a hug and a quick peck on the cheek before looking up at the clock. “I’ve to go Al, We’ve to meet at 12 so I better start heading down” Scorpius said as he finished the slice of toast and grabbed his broom before running out of the great hall, almost tripping over his own feet as he gave Albus a wave before disappearing around the corner.

Albus couldn’t help but smile. He’d never understand how Scorpius was so put together while on a broom but could trip over air. Albus finished his own breakfast before heading up to their dorm and grabbing one of Scorpius’ quidditch hoodies and his coat and heading out to watch the match. 

As Scorpius waited in the tunnel alongside his teammates, he honesty felt like he was about to get sick. He always suffered with his nerves, but this was the worst they had been in a long time. He kept reminding himself of what Albus said. 

“He won’t let them hurt you”.

Scorpius hopped on his broom and flew out onto the pitch with his team. The cheers and shouts from the Slytherin stand filled his ears. Once he was positioned where he needed to be, he looked to see where Albus was sitting. He spotted him up in the very top corner of the stand with his hood up. It looked like he didn’t want to be there but once he spotted Scorpius looking at him, his face lit up and he started waving crazily up at Scorpius. 

Scorpius waved back, blowing him a kiss before turning back to get ready for the match to start. James quickly flew over to where Scorpius was and said “Good Luck Scorp, who would have thought we’d ever play against each other ay” giving Scorpius’ shoulder a quick squeeze. Scorpius gave him a quick smile wishing him luck as well before James flew back to where he needed to be.  
Scorpius took a deep breath, situating himself in an area where he could see most of the pitch so he could hopefully get first sight of the snitch when it came into play. Just like the Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game had begun. 

About twenty minutes had passed and everything was looking good for Slytherin. They were in the lead 80-40 but the snitch hadn’t made an appearance yet. Scorpius was still sat scanning the pitch in case it was to make a sneaky entrance. The Gryffindor team were starting to get annoyed. They weren’t used to being so far behind so early in a game. Scorpius could see they were now getting impatient as they started playing very dirty. Bludgers were being hit in every direction and fouls were becoming a lot more frequent.

Scorpius tried to keep himself calm. Getting worked up wouldn’t help anything. Just like that he spotted a small glimmer of gold near the Hufflepuff stand and he made a beeline towards it. He lay flat on his broom egging it on to go as fast as he could. He knew the Gryffindor seeker was hot in his heels, but he kept his eyes on the snitch.  
Just as he was reaching out to grab it, the snitch changed directions forcing Scorpius to turn quickly and follow it. He could hear the cheers of his fellow Slytherins cheering him on and all that was going through his mind was catching that snitch.

Behind the scenes, the Gryffindor team were getting more and more aggravated. James could see his beaters eyeing up Scorpius and he needed to put a stop to it. There was others way of winning than hurting Scorpius. James started flying towards his two beaters, but he was too late. The Budger was already making its way towards Scorpius and Scorpius was completely oblivious to it. James screamed Scorpius’ name, hoping to get his attention in time but failed.

Scorpius was fully concentrating on the snitch that was almost in his grasp when suddenly he was hit full force in the side by a bludger. He let out a scream and he felt a red-hot pain flow through him as he lost his balance. He fell off his broom and was heading at speed towards the ground. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact of the ground. 

James seen Scorpius fall off his broom and instantly started flying towards him. He didn’t care that the match was going in. he didn’t care that Scorpius was playing for a different house. He had to save him before he hit the ground. He flew as fast as he could, shouting at his broom to go faster. 

At the last moment, he reached Scorpius and caught him before he could hit the ground. James landed with a thud and placed Scorpius down on the ground. Scorpius opened his eyes almost in shock that he didn’t hit the ground. He looked up and seen James kneeling beside him. He opened his mouth to say something when he screamed out in pain again, grabbing James’ hand to squeeze. “Scorpius you’re going to be ok, trust me I’m going to help you” James said reassuring Scorpius. 

Albus suddenly dropped to his knees beside Scorpius and started stroking his hair also reassuring him he’ll be ok. Scorpius suddenly remembered that the game was still on and sat up, wincing as he did so. “I have to finish the game” Scorpius said turning to Albus. “Scorpius are you crazy? You can’t play on your obviously hurt.” Albus said looking from Scorpius to James.

James them butted in saying “Scorpius you don’t have to finish the game, you just got hit by a bludger and almost plummeted to your death”. Scorpius wasn’t listening to any of them. He tried standing up but almost instantly regretted it as the pain took over and he fell into James’ arms.

Both Albus and James knew something was seriously wrong. Scorpius never showed he was in pain and for him to almost collapse due to the pain meant he was in serious pain. “Scorpius you’re not playing end off, Madam Hooch – Gryffindor is forfeiting the match” James said signalling to Albus to carry Scorpius on the other side. The Gryffindor team instantly broke out into mayhem, shouting and demanding James changed his mind. “Shut it guys, we’re forfeiting the match and I’ll deal with you later” he said, looking straight at the two beaters who were stood at the back of the group. Both James and Albus headed off the pitch, supporting Scorpius’ weight, bringing him to the hospital wing.

A few hours had passed and James and Albus were sat curled up on the same chair asleep waiting for Scorpius to wake up. James hadn’t left Albus’ side because once the adrenaline of helping Scorpius had faded, Albus broke down into a panic attack over whether his boyfriend was going to be ok or not. James stayed with Albus until he had calmed down and then they both fell asleep. Madam Pomfrey had said Scorpius will be fine but would be in quite a bit of pain due to the broken ribs he had suffered. He had been asleep ever since he was given the pain potions. 

Eventually Scorpius woke up, slowly realizing where he was. He turned around to see his boyfriend and James curled up into each other asleep. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched the two of them. As he tried to turn in the bed, James moved in his sleep and woke up. Seeing Scorpius was awake he slowly got up from the chair, careful not to wake Albus and sat on the edge of Scorpius’ bed.  
“How you feeling buddy?” James whispered to Scorpius. “Ehm not too bad, I’m quite stiff to be honest”, Scorpius said sitting up properly in the bed. “You gave us quite a scare, especially that one” James said pointing at Albus who looked wrecked sitting in the chair. “He got himself quite worked up about you” James added. 

Scorpius looked at Albus and did realize he did look quite pale and anxious, even in his sleep. “Is he ok? What happened” Scorpius said, a panic settling in his voice. “He’s fine Scorp, don’t worry. He just had a panic attack because he was scared but he’s fine now and it’s you we should be worrying about” James said holding Scorpius hand to stop it from shaking. Scorpius settled back down in the bed, believing James that Albus was fine. 

He then turned to James and said “How come I didn’t hit the ground? I was falling but I don’t remember hitting the ground”. James could feel his cheeks turn red. “Well uhm I caught you. I seen what they were planning to do, and I tried to stop them, but I was too late. I had to do something so when I seen you fall; I went to catch you. I couldn’t let you fall and let god knows what else happen you. Albus would never forgive me and honestly I’d never be able to forgive myself” James said shuffling on the bed. 

He looked up and Scorpius had tears in his eyes. “You saved me James. But why I’m not a Gryffindor”. Scorpius said moving closer to James. “You mightn’t be my team mate Scorp but you’re like a brother to me now and I vowed to protect you and Albus and what type of promise would that be if I let you nearly plummet to your death” James said, a smile appearing on his face as he looked up to see Scorpius also smiling. 

Suddenly Scorpius moved closer to James and started hugging him, James was taken aback at first. Scorpius had never hugged him before, but he hugged him back. “Thank you, James, I really appreciate what you did for me, but won’t your teammates be mad you forfeited the match?” Scorpius said leaning back in the bed. “I’ll deal with them later; it was more important to get you the help you needed” James said standing up and stretching.

“I’m going to head up and talk to them now, are you ok until Al wakes up?” James said looking down to see Albus was still fast asleep. Scorpius nodded thanking James once more before James headed back to the Gryffindor common room, still dressed in his quidditch gear. Scorpius sat in the bed thinking about how this time last year he thought James would never want anything to do with him and now he had just saved his life. He lay back down in the bed, a smile appearing on his face as he realized he had finally gotten the brother he always wanted in the figure of James.


End file.
